


Penance

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Ginny's brothers are Not Happy with Harry, and they vow to make him pay





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: PWP! Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=gmth)[**gmth**](http://gmth.livejournal.com/) with sincere thanks for all her efforts running [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=merry_smutmas)[**merry_smutmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas/). A new pairing for me, but that's what [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=merry_smutmas)[**merry_smutmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas/) is all about, right? And sincere thanks to the utterly awesome [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=florahart)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** for the quickie pinch-hit beta read; you rock my world in so many ways! And more thanks to Kate for the second-look beta – glad to have you back online!  


* * *

"Harry, can we have a word?" asked George as they stepped away from the dinner table. The newly seventeen-year-old Harry had just arrived at the Burrow the day before, and Mrs. Weasley had thrown a family dinner to welcome him.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. He turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I'll just see what they want and find you later. You two go on without me."  
  
Ron shot him a grateful glance and muttered, "Thanks." He grabbed Hermione's hand and they disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Seemed a bit keen to lose you, Harry," snickered Fred. "Don't worry, though. George and I will keep you entertained while they're otherwise occupied. Follow me."  
  
Fred led the way to the fireplace. "Mum," he called, "we're taking Harry over to the shop."  
  
Molly looked up from where she was putting away the extra food. "I don't think that's a good idea. Harry ought to stay at the Burrow."  
  
Although he adored Mrs. Weasley, Harry was of legal age now and he did not take kindly to having his decisions made for him. "That's okay, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe with Fred and George. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Right, Mum. Harry'll be in good hands with us, and we won't let him stray into Diagon Alley," George added sincerely.  
  
Harry could see the disapproval on Molly's face as she sighed so deeply he could hear it across the room. Not wanting it to become a bigger issue, he quickly threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and called out "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".  
  
Harry fell into what appeared to be Fred and George's bedroom in the flat over the shop. By the time he picked himself up, the twins had arrived and were brushing the ashes off their clothes as well.  
  
"So what did you want to show me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Show you?" asked George. "We didn't want to show you anything. We had something we needed to tell you."  
  
"Or perhaps teach you," Fred chimed in.  
  
The twins nodded almost imperceptibly to each other and they each grabbed one of Harry's arms at the same time. "Wha—" Harry started to say before Fred flicked his wand and a gag appeared in Harry's mouth. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, his wrists were tied behind his back. Muffled screams were coming from his mouth despite the gag, and he was terrified.  
  
George pushed Harry back towards a large four-poster and secured his arms to a post. Fred was brandishing his wand, looking agitated and menacing. Harry had no idea what he'd done to piss off Fred, and he began to panic when he realized Fred could very well be a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion or be under the Imperious Curse.  
  
"I don't know why you wouldn't think we'd find out," said Fred dramatically. "These are dangerous times, Harry, and you can't be too careful."  
  
Harry stopped struggling so he could hear them. What the hell was Fred on about? Find out what?  
  
George stepped in front of Harry, nodding at his brother's comment. "We've only got one sister, you see, and we made a vow to protect her. It'd break Mum's heart if anything happened to her."  
  
Unable to say anything, Harry glared at Fred and George, imploring them to believe that he didn't wish any harm to come to Ginny either. He cared about her – why would Ginny need protection from him?  
  
Fred stood right in his face and looked Harry in the eye. "You fucked her, didn't you, Harry?"  
  
 _Oh._ Harry dropped his eyes, not wanting to confess what Ginny's brothers already knew. The back of Fred's hand stung his face as it slapped him. Fuck. Fred and George were going to beat the crap out of him for sleeping with their sister.  
  
"Don't lie, Harry. It will only upset us more," said George from behind Fred's shoulder. "You _did_ fuck her. Admit it."  
  
Reluctantly, Harry glanced in the other direction while he nodded in the affirmative. He closed his eyes and braced himself for another blow that did not come. If only they'd remove the gag, he could explain that it had been Ginny's idea and that he wasn't exactly her first.  
  
"Did Dean Thomas ever tell you what we did to him?" whispered Fred. Harry swallowed and shook his head. Fred glanced over his shoulder at George.  
  
George cleared his throat. "You must have heard that expression, 'string you up by the balls'… let's just say that Dean could tell you exactly how that is done."  
  
All the blood drained from Harry's face. Christ, they couldn't possibly be that upset with him, could they? He and Ginny hadn't done it very many times, and he thought that being strung up by the balls when it had been Ginny's idea in the first place and she wasn't even a virgin might be a bit extreme. Still, he could say nothing because of the gag. His terror grew when he felt Fred's hands tugging at his belt and trousers. Fuck.  
  
Harry tried to speak around the gag, but no comprehensible sound came out. He was helpless as Fred relieved him of his trousers and then his pants. He hadn't been this scared since he was nearly killed by Inferi on his outing with Dumbledore.  
  
"The problem, Harry," said Fred, taking a small step back, "is that our sister fancies herself in love with you. But we see you as nothing more than an opportunist, casting her aside once your needs had been met."  
  
"You've broken her heart, Harry," George said, "and that upsets us greatly."  
  
Harry shook his head frantically. "No, no, no!" he tried to say behind the gag. They had it all wrong. It was because he cared about her that he'd broken up with her.  
  
"He wants to speak, George. Should we let him?" asked Fred. George shrugged and Fred untied the gag.  
  
"No! It wasn't like that at all!" protested Harry. "I care about Ginny. I care about her a lot. I only broke up with her because I was afraid she'd be a target for Voldemort. I was trying to protect her too. Please, you have to believe me."  
  
"George," said Fred, "he says we have to believe him. Perhaps he thinks that because he's the Chosen One, he's entitled to anything he wants, including our sister. Is that it, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not…I didn't— God, it wasn't even my idea in the first place. She wanted to and I said okay because I really do like her—"  
  
"Oh! I see. You were led astray by Ginny, not the other way around. You were defenseless against her womanly charms!" George's laugh sounded more like a cackle. "Okay then, Fred. We should let him off the hook. He's just a victim." Sarcasm was dripping from George's voice.  
  
"I didn't say that, George. Look, what happened between me and Ginny is our own business. I didn't mean to hurt her, and I thought she understood why I had to break up with her."  
  
Fred turned his head to glance over his shoulder at George. "He's talking mighty big for a boy who's got his pants down around his ankles." Harry felt like his face was on fire as a blush washed across it.  
  
George leaned forward a bit, so that Fred almost looked like a two-headed person. "So Ginny came on to you, did she? Was her voice low and sexy like this?" George asked the last question in a vampish imitation of his sister.  
  
"Did she wrap her arms around you and caress your skin?" As George spoke, he wrapped his arms around Fred and began to unbutton Fred's shirt. When he finished, he opened up the shirt and ran his palms all over Fred's chest.  
  
"Did her kisses take your breath away and leave you panting and wanting more?" After he said this, George turned Fred's head towards him and the two brothers kissed deeply, just inches from Harry's face. Harry stared in amazement – Fred and George were, er, rather more familiar than most brothers.  
  
"Did she lick your throat and tease your nipples until you could feel the sensation in your cock?" George demonstrated each of these things on his brother, making sure that Harry could see exactly what they were doing. Without speaking, Fred ran his hand along the inside of Harry's thigh, stopping just before he reached of his privates.  
  
"Fuck, George, now you've got me almost as excited as him," complained Fred. Both brothers glanced at Harry to see his cock, red and standing at attention. Harry blushed even redder: he couldn't believe he was this excited from listening to George and watching the twins together.  
  
"This isn't right. Let me go. Please." Harry doubted they would listen to reason, but he had to try.  
  
George whispered something into Fred's ear that Harry couldn't hear. He found out what it was soon enough, though, when Fred dropped to his knees and took most of Harry's length into his mouth.  
  
"Maybe she sucked you off, Harry. Is that what she did? And it felt so good that you didn't have the heart to say 'no.'"  
  
Harry was unable to speak, as all of his blood had now pooled in his groin. A low moan escaped from the back of his throat instead.  
  
George caught Harry's eye. "Do you still want Fred to stop?"  
  
"Please…" whimpered Harry.  
  
"Please what?" asked George.  
  
"Ungh," breathed Harry.  
  
George tapped his brother on the head and helped him to his feet. "Harry seems to be having some trouble communicating," said George as he unfastened Fred's jeans. He pulled them down along with Fred's boxers and pushed him to a sitting position on the bed where Harry would be able to see him. "Let's give him a minute to collect his thoughts."  
  
Fred's shirt was already unbuttoned, and he slipped out of it easily as he settled onto the bed. Harry's eyes were riveted to Fred's body, and he couldn't help staring at Fred's prick as it wobbled back and forth. He forgot his own modesty for a moment as he became faintly aware of a continuous throbbing in his groin. Then George dropped to his knees and Harry's breath hitched.  
  
"While you're trying to sort out whether this is wrong or right, I'll just go ahead and fellate my brother," said George with a backward glance to Harry. "He gets so testy when he's frustrated."  
  
Fred grunted in agreement as George guided Fred's cock into his mouth. Fred lay back on the bed with his feet dangling over the edge, so that Harry had a perfect view. Both Fred and Harry moaned as George's head continued to bob up and down. Harry could almost feel phantom lips on his cock, as the memory of Fred's mouth matched what he was seeing with his eyes. He stared longingly with his mouth partly open, like a starving man observing a feast. When Fred finally shuddered and shot into George's mouth, Harry whimpered.  
  
Harry was sure that if there had been any pressure at all against his prick, he'd have come at the same time as Fred. As it was, he was straining against his bond, desperate to get a hand around his cock to get some relief. His predicament was not lost on George, who let a smile play at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" smirked George.  
  
"No. Untie my hands. Please." Harry was attempting to sound angry rather than desperate, but he wasn't very sure he'd been able to pull that off.  
  
"We just want to make sure that you understand that relief has its price." George wrapped one hand around the base of Harry's cock and gently massaged his balls with the other. "If we do this for you, you'll have to promise to give us something in return."  
  
George's touch felt so heavenly that Harry was ready to agree to just about anything. "What?" panted Harry, glaring at George through lust-addled eyes. "I've already said I'd leave Ginny alone."  
  
"Oh, this isn't about Ginny anymore," chimed in Fred. "It's about you and your virgin arse."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in alarm. _Shit. They wanted to…_  
  
George stood in front of Harry again and embraced him, pulling Harry closer until he was able to rest one hand on each of Harry's arse cheeks. "We don't happen to think it's fair that Ginny is the only Weasley who gets to fuck the Chosen One."  
  
"We don't want to appear unseemly, though, so if you'd rather go back to the Burrow…" said Fred with a shrug. George had snaked a hand back around and between Harry and himself. He rubbed Harry's perineum and moved his fingertips back to the top of Harry's shaft to tease him. Then George leant in for a kiss which Harry's traitorous lips were only too happy to return.  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"We'll send you back to the Burrow and have a little chat with Ron, telling him what you and Ginny have been up to."  
  
"No! You c-can't tell him about m-me and Gin-" cried Harry. He'd rather face Voldemort than a Ron who knew the truth about what he and Ginny had done. Harry didn't much fancy blokes, although he had to admit that watching George give Fred a blowjob was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.  
  
George bit down on his lip seductively and let go of Harry's cock. "You made your bed with Ginny," he whispered into Harry's ear. "Now you've got to lie in it."  
  
Fred moved to Harry's backside and pressed up against him. Harry gasped as George moved in closer, essentially making him the filling of a Weasley sandwich. George plundered his mouth and Fred said dirty things into his ear, and Harry was certain he was going to come in a matter of seconds. But neither twin was pressing on him hard enough to make him come.  
  
"Okay," moaned Harry at last. "Just…I need more."  
  
In a flash of wand light, Harry found himself untied from the bedpost and planted face down on the bed with his legs tucked under him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw George undressing while Fred helped to slide Harry's t-shirt over his head. Before he had time to think about what was going to happen, George had climbed onto the bed behind him and was sliding his rough palms over Harry's arse. Fred had reached a hand beneath Harry and was worrying his nipples.  
  
"Don't know why we never took you in the Quidditch showers," muttered George before licking his way down Harry's spine to the pucker of his hole.  
  
"Because he was hardly fifteen, you moron," said Fred with a chuckle. "Even I don't like them _that_ young."  
  
Harry squirmed beneath the ministrations of George's tongue. It felt strange to have someone even look at his arse that closely, let alone licking it or – good lord! – trying to stick his tongue in there.  
  
"Relax, Harry," soothed George. "Fred, help him relax."  
  
Fred complied by contorting his body a bit and working his head beneath Harry and between his knees. Soon Harry could feel Fred's mouth closing around his cock. Harry shifted to give Fred better access. He moaned when Fred took nearly his entire length inside, and hardly noticed the burn of George's tongue breaking through the resistance of his hole. _Fuck_. Nothing had a right to feel this brilliant.  
  
There was no way to describe the sound that emerged from Harry's throat as he trembled and writhed from the dual assault by the two Weasley tongues. It was louder than a moan, but not quite a whine and occasionally dissolved into a pleasurable giggle. Harry knew he was going to come soon, and he was about to warn Fred when suddenly, both twins pulled away at once. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
Two slick fingers breached Harry's hole and scissored back and forth, stretching him somewhat painfully. Harry was about to protest the intrusion, when a third was added and the painful burning sensation was immediately blocked out by a feeling so pleasurable, it made him cry out.  
  
"Like that, Harry?" whispered George. He rubbed Harry's prostate several more times.  
  
Harry could not speak, but merely grunted.  
  
"I think that was a 'yes'," said Fred. Fred had crawled out from beneath Harry and now had one hand wrapped around Harry's cock while kissing, licking and biting anywhere else on Harry's skin that he could reach.  
  
Harry was a wreck by the time George finally entered him, writhing and panting and crying out a hoarse moan anytime George managed to find his prostate. Fred had gripped the base of Harry's cock hard, so that he couldn't come until George was ready.  
  
"Please let me…" cried Harry with a breathy moan.  
  
"Do you promise not to fuck our sister again?" said Fred, winking at George behind Harry's sweaty back.  
  
"Won't touch her," moaned Harry.  
  
"And you promise to let us fuck you again?" panted George, his voice uneven from the exertion of pounding into Harry repeatedly.  
  
"Fuck yes."  
  
Exchanging a satisfied smirk with his brother, Fred pumped Harry's cock with one hand, squeezed his balls gently with the other as George found Harry's prostate two thrusts in a row. Harry nearly exploded with pleasure, convulsing violently as he came and collapsing onto the bed. George groaned as he shot into Harry a moment later.  
  
Fred looked down at the pair of them, boneless and entangled in a heap. "I was going to request afters," he said quietly, "but I think you might have killed him, George."  
  
George pulled out of Harry and turned him onto his back. He was in a semi-conscious state, staring blankly through heavily lidded eyes and unable to move.  
  
"Next time, you get him first," said George with a smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Having safely delivered a somewhat dazed and disheveled Harry back to the Burrow with strict instructions for a hot shower and early bedtime, Fred returned to find George in bed flipping through a dog-eared copy of a _Playwizard_ magazine.  
  
"Did you manage to avoid Mum?" George asked, looking up from a picture of the Wimbourne Wasps' naked Quidditch exhibition game.  
  
"Yeah. Fleur had her trapped in the lounge when I took him upstairs." Fred sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his jumper off. "So how'd you find out about Harry and Gin doin' the deed, anyway?"  
  
"Lucky guess," answered George quickly. Fred glared at him in disbelief. "Okay, I might have overheard Ginny talking to Hermione about it the other day. And I have to say, Fred, that those Extendable Ears are the most useful things we ever invented."  
  
Fred chuckled. "I certainly hope that the fate of the Wizarding World doesn't rest on Harry's ability to resist a blowjob. We'd be doomed."  
  
"We might have accidentally discovered Harry's Achilles' heel," nodded George. "We'd better help him find a way to guard against it before the Death Eaters find out."  
  
"Okay, but not until after I get my turn to fuck the Chosen One. He did promise, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes, and we'll make sure he doesn't forget it."  



End file.
